Operation Clace
by queen supernatural
Summary: clary's heart is ripped out of her chest. so is Jace's. they find eachother...under isabelle's doing. but is the love real? or fake. read and you will find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything except for my insanity...booo I'd rather own this :(**

**So this is my 2nd attempt at a fan fiction my other I wasn't too proud of..."massacre in my dreams" so yah please r&r. **

**I'm sooo excited for this story to come out! I worked hard soo please, please, please! read and review!**

**CHAPTER 1: OPERATION CLACE **

(Clary POV)

_Here I am crying over something that happened an hour and five minutes ago, and what do I have to show for it? Two gallons of tears, _and_ no boyfriend. How pathetic._ I thought to myself. I had watched my boyfriend of three years make out with the biggest whore that I have ever seen. _Three fucking years! And she was totally a slut! _I angrily thought. Yeah I was upset, and here I am pleasing my best friend. Isabelle Lightwood's birthday was today, and according to her I had to do whatever she wanted me to do. In reality I just wanted to die. I thought my ex would have some standards for the girls that he dated, not just sucking face with any piece of legs that he found. _I wouldn't be surprised if she has AIDS, and I'm sure that he will get them. She's a slut._ I heard the voice in my head again say bitterly. By the angel, I'm pissed off, and to top it all off I don't want to go to the dammed party.

(Izzy POV)

_Poor Clary…_ I thought to myself, but it's not like I don't know what she's going through. About a month ago, I broke up with my boyfriend of 3 months, Merlion, he got clingy. I know it's not the same thing but still.

_Hey, I still get to have my party though, and it will be the shit! I also get to see my adopted brother. _I thought to myself, chuckling at his self given nickname "The Golden Party Boy." Recently he hasn't been that much of a party boy. From what I heard from his father, Stephan Herondale, he's been distant. His father said it was akin to having his heart ripped out. _It sounds to me a lot like Clary's predicament. _I heard the words roll around in my head. Anyway I had hopped that at my party they would find each other's broken hearts and live happily ever after. Alas I needed help, and I know just the right person.

Magnus Bane, King Sparkles himself, is Brooklyn's party official and he's also the High Warlock. He has an awesome party almost every two weeks. He helped me with my birthday party. The main reason I want him, other than his mad party planning skills, is because he always tries to hook everyone up because he is so happy with my older brother. So I know Magnus will be into helping me with "Golden Boy" and Clary one hundred percent.

Alec is another story, he doesn't like to meddle with other people's lives. If I ask him its all _'No, I'm not going help you ruin everyone's life! GO AWAY!'_ But if Magnus asks him it's _'Fine I'll do whatever you want baby cakes'_. So I'll just make sure Magnus asks him to help me.

I know a couple of things for sure. 1.) Sebastian will be jealous and feel like a complete idiot. 2.) Golden Boy will be so star struck it's not even funny. As I rolled over the names in my head I tried to come up with a good one for what I was planning. _Jarry? NO. Clarce? NO. I GOT IT! _I thought happily as I said out loud. "Time for part one of Operation Clace!"

(Clary POV)

"Clarissa Fray! Get out of the god dammed tub!" Izzy said barging into the bathroom. "I found you the sexiest damn thing to wear. Sebastian doesn't know what he's missing." She continued on with certainty. She was dressed in a skin-tight "dress" but it looked more like a long shirt with hot pink fish nets an black six inch heals with pink bows on them.

"Iz, do I really have to go?" I asked her hoping she would say no. "So I can either: Leave, get a large chocolate chip frappachino with a huge ass double chocolate muffin and drown in self-pity. Or I can go and kill a few demons and picture them as my shitty ass ex!" I said to her in hopes that she will let me go so I don't have to suffer.

"NO! You can't because I'm afraid you will possibly A) kill your-self, or B) kill Sebastian, C) get super fat, so, then you can't save my sorry ass in a hunt, or, and finally D) get your-self killed on your little 'I-hate-Sebastian-demon-killing-escapade!'" she said as if it was the truth, like I already did it! _She's a little bit of hypocrite at times._ I thought to myself.

"Fine what did you "find" me to wear? It better not look too sluty!" I asked her.

Izzy smiled like the Cheshire cat and said "And what are you going to do if it does look sluty? Kill me? Scare me? Hurt me? Or will you wear it with the biggest scowl of your life?"

"I'll take all of them Alex for I hate you!" we both laughed. She sat me down and made me all pretty. She put me in a semi elegant sparkling green dress with a red ruby necklace. My hair was in perfect ringlets and my eyes popped like never before. I had 5 inch strappy silver heels. I didn't even recognize myself. And Sebastian left me for some slut! God was he stupid.

**Soooooo what did you think? Good bad terrible worse than terrible or THE BEST THING YOUVE EVER READ! Yah I got this idea in the bath tub. Kind of ackward but who cares! **

**The next chapter is in jace's pov. So yah I'm chick and I have no idea or what to know how a dudes mind works but you will let me know right? When I get to a computer again...**

**Peace, love, LEMONS! AND CLACE AND R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah, I'm board so I feel like updating even if you didn't review the first chapter.**

**I HAVE NO LIFE! it's time you all new that.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything, recently not even my sanity.**

**Chapter 2:**

**(JPOV)**

"Jace! Get out of your room!" Alec called from outside my door. He sounded pissed off, but I didn't care. _Yeah, I'm a straight man moping in his bedroom over a cheating whore of an exgirlfriend. Real manly_. I thought to myself bitterly.

"Go away Alec, I'm not going to fucking New York with you! Kailee might be there." I yelled to him without opening my door. I knew I sounded pathetic, but I didn't care. _Yeah, I'm still in pain over what happened. I thought she loved me the way that I loved her, but I guess that some low man on the totem pole piece of shit in New York is better than this Golden God? Psh… What a load of shit! _I thought to myself. I've been told that I'm great from a bunch of women.

In my head I could still hear the high-pitched voice repeating over and over again, _'"Jace, It's over. I found someone better in New York." Stupid woman with a voice like nails on a chalk board… took my heart, my life, and the world that I knew with her bitchy ass.' _I thought to myself as I lay on my back moping about how other people got their happy endings, and I was stuck in a hell. To top it all off Alec wanted me to go with him where I might actually see her.

Alec called again "Jace I will come in there and rape you up your fucking ass! Now get out here so I can go and see my boyfriend in New York!" I could tell that he wasn't just a little bugged about me taking my time. He was full on panties in a bunch pissed off.

I poked my head out of my door and replied to him with a smirk on my face, "Okay, slow down tiger, I don't need an ass of a brother. You've turned into quite the gay little sex monkey, what in the world has Magnus done to you?" I inquired hoping to get a rise out of him. It worked. He turned and stuck his nose in the air and started walking away.

Then he had to look over his shoulder with a wicked smile and reply, "Everything."

"I'm officially disturbed. That is something I didn't want to know!" I said to him as I pulled my head back into my room.

"You asked." He said through uncontrollable laughter.

When we got through the portal Alec was embraced in the most passionate kiss from a tall, sparkling rainbow of a man. "Umm…excuse me my two sparkling lovebirds? Who is going to point me to the bar?" They let go and I got a pair of narrowed blue eyes and a pair of green cat eyes. 'I got the death glare from two gay dudes.' I thought to myself. "Okay then, I'll go and find it myself." As I turned they started to suck each other's faces again. I couldn't resist bugging Alec, so I said to them over my shoulder. "Hey Alec, don't forget to use protection!"

"Fuck you Jace!" Alec growled at me.

"No thanks I'm straight." I replied to him with my signature smirk. _'By the Angel I love messing with Alec.'_

XXXX

(CPOV)

"Okay, I let you play Barbie with me, now point me to the booze." I told Izzy. When I said that she looked at me like I was being rude, I didn't think I was, but she glared and then finally pointed to the bar. I gave her a smile and skipped over to order a gin and tonic.

I was scanning around the bar, and a few seats down there was a blonde guy with golden eyes. '_Wow… He's hot…' _I thought to myself. It almost seemed like he was watching me as we locked gazes. His face was perfectly chiseled, he had a strong jaw, and to top it all off he had the runes of a shadowhunter. _'Wow! Talk about hot! Shadowhunter runes, on top of the whole sexy body… delicious. Yes, I'm checking out someone after such a recent break up, but what can I say, He's hot!'_ I thought to myself. He had semi-long hair, but it didn't look trashy. He pulled it off, and it was the perfect shade of honey gold. He had long fingers that were also strong, much like that of a piano player. He was tan, but not that fake shit that is all over, but a honey color that didn't look like he sat out in the sun to bake his skin, but more of that of a person who worked out in the sun and didn't try to tan. In the middle of my assessing him he sent a smirk my way, and he got up and walked toward me.

(JPOV)

A flash of long red curls caught my eye. As I turned to look at her I noted a few things. She was wearing a sparkly short dress, and black boots with heels. From the side I could see that she had full lips and an angular face. She was thin, but not anorexic thin, but she was short. I have to say that the boots did do some things for her legs though because they looked long and offset her short stature. She caught me staring and looked back at me. I smirked at her, and she smiled a closed mouth smile. Her lips weren't what kept me paying attention to her though, it was her eyes. They were the most beautiful emerald green that I have ever seen. While staring at her the world around me faded, and it was those eyes that made me move toward her.

As soon as I got close to her I had to open my mouth and shoot out the first thing that came to my mind. I wish that I hadn't, but my filter was gone and I said to her, "Hey, If you took a picture it would last longer."

**Me: Oh Jace why do you always have to put your foot in your mouth?**

**J: I have no idea**

**C: Me either you jerk**

**J: Sorry**

**C: It's ok**

***kisses***

**Me: awww charters...so cute!**

**Sooo what did you think? r&r!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Life's been busy. With school and my upcoming musical that I'm in. it's just I haven't really found time to write. So sorry. Also if the first few chapters didn't make sense, the next will. So if there was any confusion I will try to help out with the sorting.**

**Oh and I don't own anything...such an unfortunate truth.**

**Chapter 3:**

**(CPOV)**

"Excuse me?" I asked him with my eyebrows raised. _'Did he just say that? Please tell me he didn't say that. If he did he's about to get a fucking ass whopping. I may just be a chick, but I'm still a shadowhunter!' _I thought angrily as I glared at him.

His eyes widened, and he pleaded quickly, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say that! Please can we start over?" He looked really sorry to me. I have to say that it was interesting to see his face go from a cocky prick to that of a confused and apologetic little boy.

"Fine. Go ahead." I said to him in a bitchy manner. It wasn't meant to be rude, but I wasn't about to be talked to like that after Sebastian. He had two more tries, and if he failed those extra times he was going to pay like hell for his mistake.

"Hey, my name is Jace Herondale. What's yours?" He tried again. It wasn't that bad, if not overly used. I had to say that his name wasn't that bad either. Jace Herondale was the most unique name I had ever heard, and fit him and his eyes. '_Oh my god. Please tell me I'm not crushing on him already. Hell yes I can think he's hot, and not feel like I'm rebounding, but crushing after hearing his name? Fucking really?'_

"Hi, my name is Clarissa Fray, but most call me Clary. Can you answer me something really quick?" I introduced myself to him. I had to add the last part on because it bugged me.

"I'll try to, and as a side note your name is beautiful." He said honestly. I blushed at the comment, and all coherent thought almost escaped me. His smirk had almost had my heart melted to a puddle on the floor.

I gathered my wits and mentally shook myself. "Thanks for the compliment. What the fuck was that you said when you came over here? Are you always such a pretentious dick, or is this a new occurrence." I asked him putting in a lot of attitude, but still showing interest.

I watched the smirk that was on his face disappear into the air, and he looked a little hurt. It seemed that no one had ever called him a dick or any rude name like that before. After what seemed like forever he finally said, "Uh… Yeah… About that, I'm very sorry. I'm not always like that to women. Yes I am pissed, hurt, betrayed, but most of all I'm sorry I took it out on you," He said as he turned back to his drink. I wasn't expecting that, but at least I wasn't the only one attempting to drown their sorrows in alcohol.

"Thanks for the apology, but if you don't mind my asking, what has you feeling pissed, hurt and betrayed?" I asked him cuiosly. He appeared almost at the breaking point._ 'Who knew guys had feelings other than the ones that come from their dick? Well straight guys that I've met don't have other feelings other than lust.'_ I thought to myself. If it's the same bitch that took Sebastian away from me, she had another thing coming.

"No, I don't mind, and you're welcome. My girlfriend," He paused and corrected himself, "My ex-girlfriend is the problem I have. We were together for three years and out of nowhere she dumped me for some prick here in New York. I always knew she was a slut, but I thought that I could help her change her ways. I wouldn't have cared before my grandma died, but now I do all that I can so she can be proud of me wherever she is. Anyway, she just met him and he got her knocked up. I didn't even get to my favorite part! While she was with me she was fucking him! For three fucking years this 'affair' was going on." He said rambling off in anger. I felt bad for him because I knew what he was going through.

I raised my glass, and with a smirk I said, "Here's to being recently dumped from a three year relationship by a slut and a bastard!" He raised his glass and then we downed what was left of the drinks.

"Don't tell me, the same exact thing happened to you?" he asked, his voice dripping with curiosity.

"Actually yeah, it's like you just described my recent dating life. But with a dude not a chick." I said and we both chuckled. "So what was her name?" I asked with a smirk. _'Would it not be the story of my life if it was the same chick that stole Sebastian away from me!' I thought to myself._

"Her name was-" he was cut off by two voices, one male that I could pick out of a crowd anywhere, and a high-pitched voice squealing that was definitely female.

"Jace!" "Clary?" Both voices rant out in unison. _'Oh dear god it was them, the bitch and the man-whore!' _I thought with dread.

Kailee and Sebastian.

**Soooo, what did you think? Did it clear anything up? I tried my best.**

**I really have no comments.**

**For those of you who are wondering I am in THE WIZ! I am a forest stranger (yeah I know creepy) an emerald city citizen, and a winke, (if you are sick minded and have little brothers no I am not a dick. I serve the wicked witch. so boo you!) Jk I love you all.**

**r&r **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything blah, blah.**

**So this is a long chapter full of drama and funny quotes from my favorite movies. And if you can guess what they come from. Then I'll give you a shout out!**

**So you know the drill. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

**(JPOV)**

'_Fuck my life! She left me for this dick? Can he even put out?' _I thought to myself. Unfortunately for my mental question he did get her pregnant.

"OMG Jacey," Kailee squealed to break the silence. We were all shocked to the point of no return. _'Who the fuck did she think she is calling me Jacey! She's the one that broke up with me!' _I thought angrily. She took my love, and destroyed it. She murdered me. "I missed you. How have you been?" She continued like she couldn't see my anger.

"Well in the two painful days since you destroyed my heart, and got prego with dick. I've been, pissed confused, hurt, and broken. Finally I'm happy as hell I don't have to listen to your whiny, bitchy, high little voice ever again. In that exact order, I might add. Oh, by the way who the fuck are you calling me 'Jacey,' bitch please!" I growled at her. Now I had her attention on how I've been miserable. My emotions that I've kept all to myself have been locked away, they all came pouring out into one major emotion, Anger. She looked hurt; her smiled was wiped from her face. By the angel it made me feel good. She deserves everything.

"Excuse you asshole-" Sebastian began, but was cut off by Clary, who must have found her voice. Her face was red and fire, her eyes her wide and full of rage. She must have been fuming.

"Shut the fuck up Sebastian! And you little missy can fuck the hell off! You left me, the best thing that has ever happened to you, for the queen of fucking AIDS! You just fucking met her! You've known me since we were toddlers; we were best friends before we were 'together'. So fuck you, fuck the world, and I want to kill you! I hope your happy motherfucker! We had something more than sex, which is all you will have with this slut! Kailee isn't it? Bitch you deserve this!" Clary's hand shot out, and slapped Kailee across the face, and then in the same movement she kicked Sebastian in the balls.

"Have a nice life bitch" I said to Kailee with a glare. _'I need to find Clary' _I thought to myself.

"Clary, Clary wait up!" I yelled after her as I followed her out of the bar. _'Damn even in 6 inch heels she walked extremely fast!' _I thought to myself.

"What the fuck do you want?" she snapped at me as she continued walking.

"That man is a brownie hound." I said as I pointed back at the two asses. She laughed, and I just smiled back at her.

"Wow and thanks. I'm going to go for a walk or a possible hunt, want to join me." She asked.

"I would be delighted…or we can do other things." I smiled and wiggled my eyebrows implying dirty things.

"Don't ever do that again you look like the biggest creep ever!" she managed to say through hysterical laughing.

"Don't do what this," I wiggled my eyebrows again and she pushed me. We both broke out in uncontrollable laughter.

XXXXX

(CPOV)

_'By the angel it felt good to kick their asses'_ I thought to myself the next morning. For me to see and hear their turmoil left me happier than words can describe. It felt even greater to slap her ugly, blonde, bitchy, whiny face.

After that Jace came with me and made me feel special. It was amazing that in the short time I knew him, he made me happy. Last night I actually laughed and felt happy for the first time in a long time. He was kind, funny, and he was hot. _'God he was hot. With his lean muscles, chiseled face, strong jaw, beautiful golden eyes, soft gold hair, and his broad shoulders… By the angel he was sexy…'_ I thought to myself as I laid on my bed. On our walk I learned a lot about him. His grandma died trying to save him two years ago, and his mother died giving birth to him. His father died when he was around ten, and after that he was taken to the Institute after that. He was sure that Alec was in love with him for a long time, but then he found Magnus. I think he was thankful for that. _'I love gay guys!' _I thought with a smile crossing my face.

We are going to hunt at the pandemonium tomorrow. _'Hopefully Izzy can make me perfect. Ugh… this means I have to call her and say the one thing I didn't think I would ever say.' _I thought as I rolled over and grabbed my cell. It rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" a voice heavy with sleep said.

"Izzy, Oh good God I can't believe I'm saying this, but will you please dress me for the hunt at the pandemonium tonight?" I managed and then my ears were assaulted, damn Izzy's screams. "What's wrong?"

"You are finally asking me for help; now get your little ass over her missy!" She demanded over the phone line.

"You do know I am regretting this already, right" I said to her with a groan. She laughed mercilessly.

**Sooo yeah what do you think? Kailee is a bitch Seb is a dick! But honestly this isn't my favorite chap, IDK which one is. Lol I'm a terrible author I don't even know my favorite chapter in my own story lol**

**So r&r and if you can what the quote is from after Jace comes up to Clary I'll give a big shout out and mention you in the story. Have fun guessing.**

**R&R OR U'LL DIE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sooooooooo sorryyyyyyyyyyy I haven't updated in a long long long long long long long long time! PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**So yeah I've been super umber busy with the play, homework, and friend drama. I just haven't had time to write.**

**Bear with me! and r&r**

**Chapter 5**

**(CPOV)**

"You do realize on how much I loathe myself for calling you right?" I asked her jokingly, but it was still the unfortunate truth.

"Oh, shut your face and get your ass in the shower so afterwards I can get started on making you into a hotter version of you." She said as she smiled wickedly. She shoved me in there, and I stared at the bathroom for a second. It had fuzzy pink toilet cover and fuzzy rugs. The walls were a hot pink velvet type thing, and everything else was in hot pink porcelain. _'Dear sweet Angel save me!' _I thought as I walked in there for the first of a very long day.

When I got done with my shower Izzy threw me in a short strapless black shimmering dress. She blew dried and straightened my hair and left it to flow down my back in a hot way. Oh, my poor toes and feet. She put them in 6-inch ankle boots that made me look like I was all legs. My makeup was flawless. Thick but smoky eye makeup that made my green irises stand out against my skin. My cheeks were a healthy shade of blush, and my lips were a vibrant red. When she finally let me look in the mirror I didn't recognize myself, but that was my goal, to make Jace's jaw drop to the floor. _'I deserve a pick-me up after my shit ex.' _I thought to myself with a satisfied smirk.

"So what is the sudden change of heart towards me dressing you?" Izzy asked me. And for once I really didn't have an answer. "Is it because of Jace or Sebastian? And please tell me Jace! Because I swear with the way you blush at the mere mention of him…" She trailed off.

"Shut up! I do not blush at the mere mention of him!" I denied the comment, but my cheeks gave me away. "Anyway I deserve a good time with someone who doesn't make me feel like a piece of shit! After I blew up at Seb and his whore at your party last night Jace came after me. He listened to me, like really listened. Sebastian never did that! Jace makes me feel like myself again." I said as a small smile crept its way onto my face. '_By the angel, I'm like a mundane girl with a crush!'_ I thought to myself as my cheeks heated up further than it did before.

"I told you so! You like him!" She said smiling like the Cheshire cat. It faded a little and looked more like a frown as time went on. After a long silence she broke it by saying, "Now, don't get me wrong I'm happy for you, but I have a confession to make. Promise me you won't be mad because it worked out all on its own. I didn't even have to do anything."

"I promise if you are serious about it, but if you did nothing then why would I be mad?" I said to her as my expression went from seriousness to curiosity. _'Now what could Miss Isabelle Lightwood co that worked itself out that she doesn't want me to be mad?'_

"I was kind of arranging for you two to meet and get together. But you two ended up getting together all on your own. I did nothing but invite you to my party." She was looking guilty and I had to laugh a little inside.

"Iz, don't worry about it. You invited him, and fate took the rest over. I don't hate you. So stop feeling bad, ok?" I said to her reassuringly.

"Okay, but I totally called the fact that you like him!" she exclaimed joyfully.

"Oh shut the fuck up bitch!" I screamed back.

"Suck my fucking lady cock whore!" she yelled back at me.

"Fuck you! You do know you are a bitch when you're right. So again I say fuck you!" I said to her with a playful glare.

"Holy shit honey, I thought you liked Jace? Not me, you bisexual ho bag! Sorry, I'm with someone straight." She laughed so hard I thought she was going to piss herself. I stuck my tongue out at her and stalked out the door. She followed me out the door and we went to the club laughing all the way.

**Sooooooooooooooooooo what do you thing? You with probably see Iz say suck my lady cock a lot! It's my phrase that I made up.**

**SMLC BTICH! LOL JK I LOVE YOU ALLLLL!**

**PLAESE PLEASE PLAESE READ AND REVWIW IM SUFFERING WRITERS BLOCK HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I WRITE ALL FOR YOU! HELP ME HELP YOU HELP ME HELPING YOU.**

**YAEAH I WENT THERE LOL R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SO SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE SOONER. That writers block kicks the living shit out of yeah. So again I'm sorry.**

**And I forgot to do this last chapter, but I told you if you got the quote rite, then I'll give you a shout out. Well... you'll have to wait till the end of this chapter.**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA jk. But still you have to wait till the end of the chapter.**

**For now, unfortunate words by yours truly. I OWN NOTHING! this statement puts tears in my eyes.**

**NOW STOP READING MY BABBLES AND READ THE FREAKING STORY!**

**Chapter 6**

**(CPOV)**

By the time we got two blocks away from the club we could hear the thumping music blaring from behind closed doors. Iz told her friend Magnus Bane to help get us in, but it's not like we need it. All we had to do is show the bouncer Izzy and everything would take care of itself. All the way there Izzy would not stop the teasing, poking, and making fun of me. She was a good friend, but she could be mean. _'I feel like such a mundane!'_ I thought to myself. I was technically half one, but who was counting.

Jace, Magnus, and Alec were already there waiting for us. When we got close enough Alec exclaimed, "Oh! Her Highness has finally decided to grace us with her hideousness!" He grinned a dark grin at her. I know he was joking with his sister, but I still didn't get why he called her ugly. _'Iz is drop dead hot! If I were gay, I would have a huge crush on her!' _I thought. I'm not gay because my crush on a certain golden haired boy would be a problem if I was.

"See, I know you aren't calling me ugly, so you must be talking about Clary here. I'm the hottest one around!" Iz retorted. _'THAT BITCH! After I just mentally stuck up for her….ohhh it is on like fucking Donkey Kong!' _I thought angrily in my head

"Thanks a lot bitch! Honey, don't forget you dressed me, so you are unfortunately calling us both ugly. So, fuck you! By the angel, I knew I shouldn't have called your ass! I should've called my mother! Or hell, even Magnus for gods' sake!" I said to her while trying so hard not to laugh at her face! She was getting really pissed off! Her Cheeks are almost purple, eyes large black orbs. I knew I was probably going to pay for it, but I didn't care it was a pretty good retaliation on my part. The quiet girl learns a lot when she listens and doesn't talk over everyone.

"Okay, can we go in now? As much as I would love a shadowhunter chick fight. Why don't we just go inside and take all our anger out on slimy, shity, demons?" Jace inquired. I'm surprised it wasn't Alec or Magnus breaking up the almost chick fight. _'It's ok Iz will get me back later. She's like a cat…. never forgetting.' _I thought to myself dejectedly.

"Fine lets go in." Iz said through gritted teeth while scowling at me. I knew I pissed her off, but I would have to hope that she would get over it.

The heat from the club was insane. Everyone grinding, and flirting, and even a few people doing unmentionable and disgusting things that I didn't even want to watch. Jace and I headed straight for the bar while everyone else scattered and hunted.

"You look hot tonight by the way." Jace said attempting to strike conversation.

"Thanks, you look not so bad yourself." I stupidly replied. _'What was wrong with me? I like this guy but I can't bring myself to have a normal conversation with him!'_ I mentally panicked. Just then Alec came rushing up beside us and looked at both of us. That apparently was a signal saying we got an icky. We all looked at each other and followed him outside to where Iz was with an ugly, smelly, demon. "Stupid nephilim always trying to get into our business! How dare you interrupt my feeding!" he spat at all of us. Isabelle hit him with her whip. He screamed in agony, as it burned his flesh. The sound was disgusting but then an image of Sebastian took over the form of the demon in my mind, and I smiled wickedly.

"What the hell are you smiling at? This is no time for jokes Clary!" Isabelle yelled at me. '_Yup, she was still pissed.' _A voice rang in my head.

"Sorry I can't help think the demon is Sebastian. I personally wish it was him right now. I can't help wishing him the pain that I endured! I'm sorry." I said still with a twinkle in my eyes. Realization dawned in both Isabelle's and Jace's eyes.

Isabelle looked at the demon and considered it for a second. "Wow I actually feel the same way now too. Here have a little fun with the little fucker!" Iz said as she handed me her whip and I did as I was told to do…. I had fun!

Let's just say Jace, Alec, and Magnus all had a new respect for me. I "accidentally" wiped the demon to death. When I was done Jace came up to me and said, "Remind me to never piss you off." He smirked. And there was something in his eyes that made me feel great about what I just did.

"Hey Jace?" I said after I was done and covered in ichor.

"Yeah?" his face twisted into curiosity as he waited for my response.

"Good advice." I said with a smirk that could match his. He smiled wider than the Cheshire cat. And it was one of those contagious smiles. I couldn't help myself I had to smile with him.

**SOOOOOOO? anyway review blah blah blah blah.**

**now shout outs DRUM ROLL PLEASE *imaginary drum roll* THANK YOU!**

**TO QOUTE IN CHAPTER 4, THE ONLY ONE WHO GOT IT RIGHT WAS VAMPCHICK09!**

**And for those of you who are wondering what the quote was and its origin, it was from "THE BREAKFAST CLUB"! GREATEST FREAKING 80'S MOVIE EVER! And the quote was "that man is a brownie hound" LMFAO great part!**

**SOOOOOOO ANYONE TRIED OF MY BABBLES SO AGAIN STOP READING THESE AND REVIEW ALREADY!**

**LOL I LOVE ALL OF YOU!**


	7. Chapter 7

(**JPOV)**

_'Its official I like Clary. She is gorgeous, funny, smart, and by the angel, I sound like a fucking mundie! And worse I sound like a chick! Or gay...no wonder Magnus has been making more passes at me then before, or he's just thinking about what beautiful, awesomeness that he missed out on.'_ I was jerked out of my musing by my cell phone going off on me. I rolled onto my side to grab my cell and read what she sent.

**Hey. Wht u up to? I'm board wanna go catch a bite or something? -C**

After reading her text I assumed that Clary either woke up with a massive headache, or she really was board. We drank so much last night, and I have to say that hangovers are a bitch. I've taken three Advil, and I still feel like shit.

**Sure meet at Taki's? How's ur head? Lol. -J**

I responded quickly and it didn't long before my cell was going off again with an incoming message from Clary.

**my head honestly feels like it was hit by a train, semi, and large van. And in tht painful order. Lol ya so wht..In 5mins u good w tht?-C**

**Ya, I know how u feel, my head feels the same. Lol. 5mins is perfect. C u in 5. –J**

"Oh my fucking God! I hate Magnus for taking pictures last night! I look so ridiculous." Clary exclaimed and got the cutest blush on her face.

"Are you serious? Not only did he take pictures he also recorded some of the conversations we had. When you get drunk you start to say some really crazy shit!" I said to her with a smile. Magnus sent us videos, recordings, and pictures. Clary gave almost all of us lap-dances, but if you really want to be honest it was mostly me. We found out last night that little miss Clarissa Fray is a...an extraordinary girl. "I must admit I enjoy making you blush, it's too funny." I said as her cheeks got even redder. We both kept on laughing.

"Shut up! I'm sorry I don't drink much and when I do I get... 'interesting'" She said as she tried to defend herself, but in the end we kept on laughing. The Doctor Who theme song started playing, and she picked up her phone to see who it was calling.

"Sorry. Hey Si, what's up?" she answered her phone. I don't like Simon, I don't know why, just that I don't like him.

"Where are you? I want to talk to you about last night you big slut!" Simon shouted through the phone, with a little laughter hiding in his voice.

"I'm at Taki's with Jace. And we were just talking about last night and I don't want to talk about it with you, you'll just be a bitch about it you nerd." She said smiling extremely wide. That smile will haunt my dreams; it lit her face with the most beautiful glow that reached her eyes. The emerald city green grew deeper and brighter the longer I stared into them. Her eyes are the most amazing green I've ever seen, I don't think they will ever leave my mind, and neither will that smile.

"No Simon, I'm not going to ditch golden boy for you, and your nerd friends. I'm going to bring him" I could hear the protest from the other side. _'Now where am I going to be dragged off to?' _"Shut up Simon he's coming even if I have to drag him by his earlobes!" My hands went instinctively up to my ears and she giggled at that. Clary has the cutest little giggle, she sounds like a toddler that was giggling at the daddy 'cause he was looking for her, even though she was right in front of him the whole time. "Goodbye Simon! He's coming and I don't want to hear any if, ands, or butt's from you. I also don't want to see any scowls, or frowns, or puppy dog faces!" and with that she hung up.

"So where are you dragging me, and why. Also what makes you think that I'll go?" I inquired, trying not to smile. She was still glowing brighter than the sun.

"I promised Simon that I'll go to every gig that his little "band" has. So, tonight you are going to be my plus one. If you don't come then my ears will become deaf by the horrible covers that they do for all of "Bullet for My Valentine" or "Black Veil Brides." Now you wouldn't want me to go deaf now would you?" She asked as she batted her eyes like a child. _'She has extremely long beautiful lashes that stretch for miles on end.' _I mused to myself.

"Alright, but then you have to go on a date with me after, or before. Deal?" I compromised.

"I thought this was a date?" she smiled the most wicked smile I've ever seen. _'She thought she was being cute…'_ She took a drink of her coffee and stood up and said "Come on, let's go." turned on her heel and walked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8.

(CPOV)

Well, I was not expecting him to stay and go with and sit in torture. I was waiting for him to ditch me for one of the tramps on the sidewalks, which were fawning all over him, but he didn't. He stayed right by me. We just talked about last night, and mocked each other. We tried to remember other things, not just what Magnus told us. Everything was perfect, until we got on the subway. One of my exes's who I didn't keep in touch with, because as you can you guess, he cheated on me too! With my best friend, Simon. (**A/N: yes, in this story Simon is gay, and that's how I like it.) **I went with this Duke of Dick's because. It was a dare, by queen bitch herself, Mademoiselle Isabelle Lightwood.

He came up and said something and asked if we could talk and before I could say anything, Jace, upon seeing my discomfort around him, told him to Fuck Off. Plainly and perfectly. When, oh what's his name made his comeback, Jace bluntly stated that him and I were on a date, and that I was his girlfriend. He then grabbed my hand squeezed it tightly as if saying, don't let go or I'll kill him, as well as, go along with it. So, I never let go, even after he left. We both laughed at the way he walked away, hands held out to the side, flailing, his pants obviously riding it up his ass making it hard for him to walk properly. His hips swaying to nothing, nose in the air.

When our laughing subsided, Jace asked me something I could not comprehend for a moment. "Will you actually be and fully be my girlfriend?" Jace asked hope staining the words.

"Um...Jace..." I hesitated because he caught me so off guard. '_What would I say? What could I say? Would my Heart be able to handle more? Even though it's possibly obvious that I'm completely happier around him then anyone. The gaping hole in my chest is almost gone when he is around. Should I let myself heal, or should I open a new wound that would kill me.' _My mind panicked.

"Look...I get you still have feelings for Sebastian..." I still flinch at his name. Jace noticed and said, "Sorry, but it's almost the same with me. Kailee, was my almost everything, I loved her because I thought I could change her. I couldn't and she left me. I'm upset, but that does not mean that it hurts any less then, just as much I imagine..." he paused searching my face for any recognition, before he continued. Not getting anything, but the obvious water trying to escape my eyes, he continued "To, be honest, it hurts less when I'm around you. I feel almost whole. I feel like there is still a whole in my chest but it is not as large as it is when you're not around. So, please if it's not the same for you, then don't answer, but if it is then please say anything but no. I want the pain gone, so I'm trying to move on from that slut." he waited a few seconds before adding " Clary...I think you turned me into a chick." he smiled trying for it to reach my lips, it was not enough to bring the corners of my mouth up.

I didn't know how to respond to his plea. So, I decided to wing it, and speak thought my subconscious, but still awake mind, and heart. "Jace...I don't think I turned you into a chick, it was probably that bitch who broke you" he's smile faded to a smirk. " I want all the pain to stop just as much as you do, I want to go back and not even think about how badly he hurt me, but I can't, it's there in my mind constantly. And I feel the same way about you, how you make the pain subside, and how it hurts again when you are not near me. I'm not fully ready yet, I mean I barley know you, and I am going to get to know you before I date any one again, no matter how long it takes for the pain to stop fully. So, I'm asking you can you give me at least a one full day with you, to get to know you, and you have to be you not some guy trying to impress me. Can you do that thing for me? And at the end of the day I will give you my full and honest answer."

After he thought about it, while I was searching his face the way he did mine, for any facial answer that you could get, but let's be honest we were no Sherlock Holmes, king of deductions. Then after what felt like ages Jace finally answered me, "Okay, I can do that. I hope you realize, I'm easy going, fun, and all of that cliché bull shit." He smirked and I giggled.

When we finally arrived at the small Coffee shop, Simon instantly bounded over and greeted me in his fabulous way "Hey, bitch glad you could make it, even thought we start in 5." He said and we both laughed.

"Shut the fuck up, Slut. And don't blame me, blame the damned subway." I retorted and we laughed again, then Simon acknowledged the fact that Jace was there and he just glared at him.

"Hey, why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer, and then maybe you can jack-off to it because no-one else will." Jace said to him. _'Oh shit, it starts.' _Jace started to be a dick, and Simon being the now moody as fuck little vampire had to respond.

"Fuck you bitch! Sweetheart, I've gotten no complaints, unlike you I hear. Didn't your ex leave you for Clary's, and in case you didn't know, he has ED." Jace tried to lunge at Simon, but I stopped him before he could do anything stupid.

I pushed Jace over to the far back table, and tried to get him to calm down. He just went on and on, bout how he could kill Simon. Then I had to interject, "Jace, first shut up, second you can't kill Simon." he scowled at the last one.

"Is that a challenge cause trust me sweetheart I can kill him with nothing but my bare hands, even if he is a vamp." He snapped.

"Well, I bet you can kill a vampire with nothing but your hands, but you just can't kill Simon." I calmly told him, and he just kept getting angrier.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" He snapped again. Son of a bitch did he get pissy, when was told off, and then told he can't kill a vampire.

"Well, it means that, you will die if you try to kill him." he tried to interrupt but I beat him to it, "He is marked by the Mark of Cain. And if you try to kill him you turn to salt, or something of that nature"

"Okay then. So what is the first song?" he said not asking anymore on the subject. I thought he was pouting, but he would never admit it.

"Well, actually tonight it's open mic to anyone, they are just the band that does the music. And I signed up months ago, and so did Simon, he is doing his version of 'Knives and Pens,' by Black Veil Brides. I'm doing my cover of 'October' by Evanescence". You should go up there and do one, I'm sure you have a great voice."

"Alright, then but if you laugh then you have to go out with me no questions asked. Deal?" Now he was just being difficult.

"Ok, deal. You can't laugh at me either!" we shook on it and he went up and got a spot.

When he came back he said, "I guess I'm right after Simon."

"Cool. Then you better go and pick a song."

"Already did." He smirked.

When it was time for Simon to go on, after five horrible singers went on and gave me and Jace something more to laugh about. Si, went up there and gave his nerd greeting, "Hey, all from the plant Earth, or are visiting from Raxacoricofallapatorius, No Doctor Who nerds in here? Okay then let's get this TARDIS in the vortex." (**A/N: Sorry I'm such a nerd and have know life.) **I hate my gay little nerd so much at this point.

I looked at Jace who just looked confused and annoyed. I giggled.

Then the guitarist strung the first cords and the whole place quieted, and Simon stepped up to the microphone and started to sing the first verse.

**Alone at last, we can sit and fight.**

**And I've lost all faith in this blurring light,**

**BUT STAY RIGHT HERE WE CAN CHANGE OUR PLIGHT,**

**WE'RE STORMING THROUGH THIS,**

**DESPITE WHAT'S RIGHT**.

_I have to admit Simon was not that bad of a singer, but I think from Jace's face when he started was disgusted from his voice, but then I fallowed his gaze and then I realized what he truly was disgusted about. A very pregnant Kailee walked in with someone other than Sebastian._

**One final fight, for this tonight.**

**Woah...**

**With knives and pens we made our plight**.

_Oh, how I wish I had a knife_.

**Lay your heart down the ends in sight.**

**Conscience begs for you to do what's right.**

**EVERYDAY IT'S THE SAME DULL KNIFE!**

**STAB IT THROUGH AND JUSTIFY YOUR PRIDE**.

_I hope she laid down, because her end is in sight by a sharp knife, with my justifying pride._

**One final fight, for this tonight.**

**Woah...**

**With knives and pens we made our plight.**

**Woah...**

**I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on.**

**WE TRIED OUR BEST, TURN OUT THE LIGHT.**

**TURN OUT THE LIGHT.**

_Her final fight will be with me and the lights will be turned off. I will never let go..._

**One final fight, for this tonight.**

**Woah...**

**With knives and pens we made our plight.**

**Woah...**

**And I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on.**

**WE TRIED OUR BEST, TURN OUT THE LIGHT.**

**TURN OUT THE LIGHT.**

When the song ended I was brought back to reality and out of my head by clapping, and cheering. Jace toke my arm and whispered in my ear "Remember our deal and ignore her and watch the golden god known as me." I smiled and did as he said.

"Hello, so I will find it easy to fallow that hunk of crap, just kidding. This song is going out to a very special person, who has helped me back to my-self, and will hopefully say yes to our deal, this one's for you Clary Fray." I blushed and looked down and i could feel his smirk imprinting it my skin, and everyone's adoring eyes, a few scowls by jealous blondes. And when I looked up I saw him waiting for the song to start and when the first cords where strung I knew the song right away, "Savior" by Black Veil Brides my favorite song in the whole album of _Set The World On Fire_.

**I never meant to be the one who kept you from the dark**

**But now I know my wounds are sown because of who you are**

**I will take this burden on and become the holy one**

**But remember I am human and I'm bound to sing this song**

_Why did he sing this song? Did he know it was my favorite? OH, but his voice, of an Angels. they way he lost himself the first few lines._

**So hear my voice,**

**Reminds you not to bleed**

**I am here**

_Oh, I hear your voice loud and clear. I will not bleed for you, I will die. Please stay with me._

**Savior! Will be there**

**When you are feeling alone, oh**

**A savior, for all that you do**

**So you live freely without their harm**

_Then I'll be alone so you, my savior will be there. And let me live freely_.

**So here I write my lullaby, to all the lonely ones**

**Remember as you learn to try to be the one you love**

**So I can take this pen and teach you how to live**

**But what is left unsaid, the greatest gift I gave.**

_Then don't say anything. Write my lullaby because I am lonely. Teach me to love again, teach me to live again_.

**So hear my voice**

**Reminds you not to bleed**

**I am here**

**Savior! Will be there**

**When you are feeling alone, oh**

**A savior for all that you do**

**So you live freely without their harm**

_Let me hear more, so I don't bleed. BE THERE FOR ME ALWAYS, I'M ALONE NOW! BE MY SAVIOR FOR EVERYTHING!_

**Savior! Will be there**

**When you are feeling alone, oh**

**A savior for all that you do**

**So you live freely without their harm**

_BE THERE, I CAN'T LIVE FREELY, THEY HURT!_

**When I hear your cries:**

**Praying for life**

**I will be there.**

_Oh, how am I crying, praying for more than life. Please always be there._

**When I hear your cries:**

**Praying for life**

**I will be there.**

_Be there always!_

**I will be there!**

**I will always be there!**

**I will be there!**

_PLEASE IT HURTS FOR YOU NOT TO BE! _When he was done, I hadn't even noticed I was crying I was so entranced in his eyes and words; I couldn't care less that I cried because I felt free of everything.

When It was my turn to go up there I just gave my small greeting, nervous to no end. "Hey, this one goes out to a certain someone who is setting me free from my lost love. And is trying to take his place, and for that I could not be more pleased, or grateful. Thank you, Jace Herondale."

**I can't run anymore,**

**I fall before you,**

**Here I am,**

**I have nothing left,**

_Sebastian took everything_.

**Though I've tried to forget,**

**You're all that I am,**

**Take me home,**

**I'm through fighting it,**

_I'm done fighting everything that I could, Jace save me_.

**Broken,**

_Can't take anymore torture_.

**Lifeless**,

_I will never live again without your help_.

**I give up,**

**You're my only strength,**

**Without you,**

**I can't go on,**

_Please. hear my words and take them to heart_.

**Anymore**,

_I can't do this._

**Ever again**.

_Don't ever leave._

**My only hope,**

_You are._

**My only peace,**

_You give me hope_.

**My only joy,**

_You give me my life back._

**My only strength,**

_Hold me._

**My only power,**

_Strengthen me._

**My only life,**

_Help me get it back._

**My only love.**

_All that I hope you will be_.

**I can't run anymore,**

**I give myself to you,**

**I'm sorry,**

**I'm sorry,**

_Truly, please help me come back and I will love you the way that I loved him, More so._

**In all my bitterness,**

**I ignored,**

**All that's real and true,**

**All I need is you,**

_I'm sorry, for putting you through this. I ignore your pain._

**When night falls on me,**

**I'll not close my eyes,**

**I'm too alive,**

**And you're too strong,**

_Please never let me go when you hold me_.

**I can't lie anymore,**

**I fall down before you,**

**I'm sorry,**

**I'm sorry.**

_Please give me strength when I need it most, and I will try the same._

**All the times I've tried**

_To be free._

**To walk away from you**

_And get my old life back._

**My only joy,**

**My only strength,**

_Don't leave me._

**I fall into your abounding grace**

_So deep into you._

**My only power,**

**My only life,**

_Don't leave._

**And love is where I am**

**My only love**.

_And when I dream of being ever held in your arms_.

**Constantly ignoring,**

**The pain consuming me,**

**But this time it's cut too deep,**

**I'll never stray again**.

_He killed me before I could find and be with you_.

**My only hope,**

_Help me._

**My only peace,**

_Calm me._

**My only joy,**

**My only strength,**

_Hold me_.

**My only power,**

**My only life,**

_Please give me the same love you gave her._

**My only love,**

**My only hope**,

I couldn't finish my song, because I was crying into something that gave me assurance, that he was there and that he won't leave until I'm myself. The one person that could make me feel this way was, Jace.

"I guess this means yes then?" he whispered into my hair as my sobbing slowly stopped. I nodded and he walked me out of the coffee shop, and to Central Park where he held me till dawn.


	9. Chapter 9

(CPOV)

3 months later

We are perfect. At least that is what I like to believe. We hold hands, train, and of course kiss. The pain has gone completely away. I feel nothing but the warmth that Jace emits from his body. His extremely muscular, and HOT body! He is the only one that my mother approves of, except for Simon, but he's Gay and practically my brother. When we walk around New York people look and stare, mostly girls giving me envious gazes and him glorious longing stares. I don't give a fuck, he's mine and all mine!

*God damn-it it Clary stop screwing Jace and pick up your go damn phone, u dumb ass bitch its fucking Isabelle calling your firecrotch ass! PICK UP UR FUCKING PHONE*

"Oh, yay, Isabelle's calling me!" I say to Jace, as he looked at me incredibly. Damn his eyes!

" I couldn't tell, I thought it was Simon?" he mocked, I love him and all, but he can really be a fucking dick sometimes.

"Shut up, so I can answer the God Damned phone?" I demanded and he kissed me trying to make me stall time so she can get really pissed off at me...it was working. I finally pushed him off and quickly grabbed my phone out of my ass pocket and answered, " Hello?"

"You know it's me dumbass! Anyway Mom needs everyone, pronto. Where are you?" she demanded.

"Um...by Taki's why? What's going on?" at that Jace perked up his eyebrows worried, and a little excited. There hasn't been any demon activity, in a few months. He was getting restless.

"I don't even know just get over to the institute fast!" she said and hung up.

"What did she say? Hunting tonight? Oh, please say yes!" He was super happy, and excited. It was adorable.

"I don't know, she just said to get to the institute, and hurry." His energy went away quickly but returned in lightning speed once he realized what the possibilities are.

"We shan't disappoint mother, shall we?" he was retarted when really happy.

:

:

:

When we got to the Institute we found everyone already in the library. Maryse was pacing, Robert was trying to calm her, Max was reading a comic he seemed sucked into, Alec was worried as Magnus was trying leaning over someone as if he was trying to heal them, and Isabelle was filing her nails while giving the person Magnus was leaning over nasty looks. When they noticed us Isabelle was by us in two long strides.

"What's going on? What is Magnus doing?" I asked. The worry that filled the air rubbed off on me.

"Two people were attacked last night. Male and Female and she was pregnant, they survived by very little. It was a demon attack that much was figured out by Mag. He's trying to heal them, while figuring their identities." Then we heard a loud exhausted sigh, it was Magnus.

"I can't do much more for them, but they are in a healing bubble. It will speed up the process on the man, but the women and the child, I'm not sure. Now if you all don't mind I will be sleeping." He announced. Fashionably turned away and walked out. That's Magnus for you.

"Thank you" Maryse called after him. She then turned to us and explained in more detail of the happenings, " so, I'm sure Iz filled u in?" we nodded and she continued, " Good, well from what we can tell it's a Drevek demon. We still have very little idea on who these poor people are. We have heard of another attack near the Pandamonium. You will go there tonight to find and kill him." We all nodded and then I looked at the people on the couch and realized who they are. I knew that scent, of Axe and a deep musk, covered by a flowery smell. I knew Jace knew as well, because of the look in his eyes. They were terrified. I grabbed his hand and he pushed me away and ran out of the room. As if he saw the most horrifying thing in his life. Well, it kind of is in a way, mine too. It was them, but burned and melted.

It was Kaliee and Sebastian.

When I finally found Jace he was in the training room, punching a bag as hard as he could. There was a rip at the bottom and it looked as if Jace hit it one more time it would fully rip and he would be punching rough plastic. I decided to speak and make my presence known.

"Jace?" he didn't answer, I took a step forward. I was scared that he might think it was her and come after me. But I continued, "Jace, Babe," still no answer, " Jace, please look at me?" the answer I get is the bag finally breaking away and the stuffing and sand came flying out the bottom. "Jace I'm begging you please look at me, answer me, or for God's sake just nod!" I finally shouted with a stray tear fell from my eyes. He came over and stopped right in front of me and raised his hand, I thought he was going to slap me and tell me to leave and never return. He didn't, he just wiped the tear away and fell to his knees and hugged me and cried. Jace cried. I just stroked his hair and made small little shushing noises.

We stayed that way for the longest time. Then finally he let go and looked at me. "I'm sorry," he said, "it hurts to see her that way. To know that I used to love her. And to know she probably won't be able to have that child. And seeing her almost dead, made me feel the way I used to." He confessed . I didn't care, 'cause I felt the same way. They may have hurt us but they don't deserve this.

"It's ok, I fell the same way. That's why we are hunting tonight for this thing. So it can't do it anymore." I reassured him.

"Your right." He got up and kissed me sweetly, then more passionately. And what turned from a beautiful small kiss, to a full on make out session. He backed me up into the wall, and lifted my legs so they were around his waist. His body was pressed tightly next to mine. His left hand was on the wall the other was on my thigh and he started to grip it so tight I could feel the fabric screaming to be released. I was holding on to his back for support and to feel his muscles clench and un-clench under my hands. His tongue slipped into my mouth and we both fought for control, but then he grabbed my thigh in a way that I had to surrender. He smiled against my mouth. And it was contagious. He lifted me off the wall and led me up the to a secret hallway while holding me securely. It ended up reaching his room, he set me on the bed and went to make sure the door was locked and he put a rune I couldn't recognize, also put a chair under the handle for good measure.

He came back over and grabbed my thigh again and his warm chiseled body pressed against mine again made me whimper in pleasure. He once again smiled against my lips and made a deep throated chuckle. Which vibrated his chest in a way that made me make a high pitched small squeak in the back of my throat. He squeezed both of my thighs and it made me jump. My hands were roaming his hair, tugging out the small knots in his baby fine hair. My fingers slide through the curls at the nape of his neck, and I pull him closer, as if it could. His strong and callused hands roamed up and under my shirt, the next thing I knew my shirt and apparently his as well, was on the floor. He grabbed my hands from the back of his neck, entwined them with his and brought them down to the pillow. My legs reluctantly wrapped around his waist and brought us so closer air couldn't escape. I forgot to breathe half the time.

He was holding me as we laying down on his bed. He unlocked his door and overwrites the rune that he put on the wall. I asked him what it was and he said it was a science rune. It kept all sound in only our hearing rage. We were silent for a long time, the only sound was the sound of hour breathing. Everything was perfect. I do not regret anything. I love Jace Herondale, and he loves me.

There was a knock on the door, it was Isabelle. " Hey, were going out in a few hours, and I have to take you shopping." Izzy told us then grabbed my arm and pulled me away. We walked to Magnus' house and found him on his porch waiting impatiently for us too arrive.

"About damn time you got here. I want to get back before Alec does." Magnus stated. He walked to us and we grabbed a cab, the painful hours of shopping have begun.

(JPOV)

I can't believe we just did that. The pain of what they left is gone. I don't even care what happens to Kaliee. All there in now is my Clary, my Clary. I sound funny, but I enjoy the sound of it. Although I know for a fact she won't accept the sudden possessiveness, unless she feels the same. She must, otherwise what just happened was out her pity for me. Then everything would be of pity. No! Clary would not do that to me. She loves me, and was just as lost as I was.

(Jace's alter-ego)

Do you remember what happened the last time you thought, and acted upon that?

Yes, how can I forget, but it all led me to Clary and not death.

That is all true. But my friend do you really want the repeat? Do you want the pain back? I mean, when you were with Kaliee you were the one that felt it all, that shit didn't faze her. Do you think, if Clary is like that, then it will be the same way?

No! Clary will never do that to me. She told me herself. Besides, I know in my heart she is the one. Many don't believe in that shit, hell I didn't till I-

Till you fucked a red head! Come on man you can't lie to me, I am you! You are fooling yourself boy. You may think that she is the infamous, almighty "one" but sorry sweet cheeks, only I know the true depths of this. And you can bet that she is having the same conflict as you are!

Shut the fuck up! You don't know what's going on in her head! So just shut up and crawl back up into the depths of my mind!

Fine but believe me I will be there to tell you I told you so.

Finally the little shit is gone. But now I need something...FOOD! I left my room and traveled to the kitchen and found it empty, good. I started to browse the refrigerator. When I found the left over Macaroni and Cheese, I popped it into the microwave and punched in the time. I wonder what I should wear tonight. I want a confident look and one that says, I JUST HAD SEX BITCHES! Also I want the traditional Shadowhunter look. Ugh, bore I'll just have Alec or Izzy pick my clothes out. For now all I'll worry about in eating and sleeping.

There was shuffling outside the door. I heard voices, a male's and a females. Everyone's gone except Maryse, so who the fucks out there?

(small section that contains spoilers, a small one, but spoiler no less. CoLS, incase u were wondering)

"...You can't just pop in here like that." Kailee's high pitched annoying little voice. Shit, I forgot that she was still here. But what is she doing out of the infirmary? She so far beyond being healed. Other than that...who the fuck is she talking to?

"Shut up Kailee. Don't tell me what I can and cannot do. Besides I'm doing myself and the Queen a favor by just being here." Sebastian. Son of a Fucking Bitch! They are both here! What errand does the Seliee queen have this little bitch doing? And it sounds like there is trouble in paradise.

"What does the queen what? And what on earth do you what, I mean you can have anything you what." You can plainly hear the venom in her tone as she whispered to him. So, she hates him as much as all of us. It was all an act that they both played, how could we be so blind to this. Oh, right I remember now, Clare and I were both so pissed and hurt we couldn't see clearly enough, well now I can.

"The Queen wants the rings that are being stored here in the library. I am here on personal business." Sebastian said menacingly. I could just picture his little demonic grin on his face, what a bastard.

"What kind of personal business, when the Queen sets someone on a task you do not take personal business! What makes you think you can!?" Wow, why on earth did I ever date her? She's a bitch and a fucking slut! God why was I naive? Whatever it's in the past I'm with Clary now Kailee doesn't matter.

"If you must know you annoying little fairy," Kailee huffed in shock. "I am here to torture Clary, not physically but mentally. And I do not care about the fae rules, I have my own set of rules." I can picture him smirking at her name. I let of a huff of anger, without even knowing it hopefully they didn't hear it.

"Whatever, don't worry about that little bitch ginger, just get what the Queen wants done first then come back and have your fun, but not while. Got it!" She mumbled something after that I couldn't hear. Sebastian must have been trying to control his anger, because he was audibly breathing louder.

"What was that downwordler? Have you forgotten what I am and what you are? Because that is the second time you have tried to tell me what to do. I do not advise you do it again." He said through what sounded like gritted teeth. Then he said, "Oh and Jace I know you're in the kitchen listening in, come on out and play!" Shit.

I walked out and Kailee was glaring at me and Sebastian. Sebastian was just grinning. "What the fuck are you smiling about?" I finally said.

"Nothing just that I didn't think that you were really there. I thought it was Maryse." Kailee looked at him appalled, I just chuckled.

"Sebastian now we have to take him to the queen! Sorry sweet cheeks but you're coming with us, and you're not gunna be able to say good-bye to the precious ginger of yours! Sebastian knock him so you can go get the rings and take him and the rings to the queen!" She ordered him. And that was Sebastian's last straw with her, it was obvious in his eyes and his stance and his face. He was pissed, he'd had enough of her shit. (Wonder what took him this long?)

*SNAP!*

"Listen you insignificant little Fairy! I do not take orders from you or your queen! What I do is of my own, and it is for my father, who is my King! So, next you try and order me around I will hit you...AGAIN...harder." Sebastian snapped at her. Kailee was dead silent, and stood completely still. Sebastian's jaw was set, and his eyes like a black pit leading you to hell. Which is where she belonged. Good for Sebastian...he has a new respect from me. She stomped off and sebastian turned to me and said, "As much as I'm sure you enjoyed that...she was right. I can't have you in here and tell everyone and spoil my plan. So...you have to come with me. It would be easier if you came willingly. Oh, I'm sorry but I can't let you talk to Clary...but I will give you daily picture of her if you like?'

"Ok...ummm...I have no fucking clue what you just said. I mean ya I love what you said to Kailee! But after that I just didn't listen...like always when you speak...because I'm to busy thinking of how I'm gunna kick your ass. So can you repeat it?" I was not trying to be a sarcastic ass, 'cause I really wasn't listening.

"Fine, asswhole. I have to take you...and you can't talk to or see Clary." He said promptly

"I get that you have to take me and all so I won't spoil anything but can I see Clary in like a picture or something?" I asked. I was conserved about her, and I understand what Sebastian said...WAIT HAVE I BEEN DRUGED! WHAT ARE THESE THOUGHTS COMEING FROM MY HEAD!

"Yes you can see her in a picture. But that's the end of it. Now let's go." He said and led the way out.

"Ok." HOLY FUCKING ASS SHIT! I HAVE BEEN DRUGED! I'M GOING WILLINGLY WITH SEBASTIAN! SEBASTIAN! WHAT THE FLYING FUCKING PENIS COCK!

******(A month later)******

(CPOV)

"Clary! Hello Clary! Wake up from sleepy land! You're still in Taki's. Sweet heart why have you been so tired...I've been awake with you every night. And your sleep is very solid." Izzy stopped looked at Simon and Magnus who were trying so hard not to laugh from some reason..."GO AHEAD AND SAY IT!"

"Say her sleep was solid again." Simon told Izzy. She sighed.

"Your sleep was very solid."

"LIKE MY PENIS!" Magnus blurted out. He and Simon laughed like crazy and Izzy just simply gave them a cold dead bird.

"Hey! Left and Right testicle! Shut the fuck up were here for Clary." They stopped their laughing instantly. I giggled at what Izzy called them. I feel like shit, my stomach is turning inside out! And that's when it hit me. I pushed Izzy out of the way and ran to the bathroom and puked up everything. This is the second time today. I better not be coming down with something! Could it be from missing my period...wait...oh shit please no! I ran out of the bathroom and ran into Izzy grabbed her hand and ran to the nearest pharmacy market got pregnancy test and quickly paid and ran into their bathroom and peed.

Oh please God no! Not now. And what a cruel joke to play! Now I get to wait ten minutes...better go tell Iz what's up.

"Hey..." Izzy held her hand up.

"Don't you "hey" me! Now tell me what the fuck is going on!" She seemed pissed...I wonder why?

"Umm...Me and Jace had sex 2 weeks before his disappearance...unprotected...and...umm...I think I'm pregnant. And this," I held up the test. ,"will answer my suspicion...if I am or not." I finished nervously.

"Ok then...Ok...So what signs have you had that you are?" Izzy asked seeming very concerned.

"Umm...well I missed my period last month and this month...I've puked twice today...ummm...and I've been really tired." I said checking the time, 1 more minute.

"Alright. So...How much more time do you have?" She asked. Sounded very concerned...God she was a really good friend. What would I do without her...What am I gunna do if I am pregnant...and We can't find Jace? What am I gunna do period!?

"It's done...Can you look please?" I asked Izzy. I was too scared to see the results.

"Um, sure as long as you hold it. I am not touching your piss stick! " she said jokingly. Bless her spirit! She tries to lighten the mood with sarcasm. I chuckled and nodded and held it out to her so she could see. I heard her gasp and she looked down and said the word I feared more than anything. "Clary, I'm so sorry. You're pregnant."

(JPOV) *******

All I could think off and dream off was a Clary...and she was pregnant. I don't know why I was having such weird dreams. Clary couldn't be pregnant...could she? *humph* Not possible! Clary's not pregnant.

"Jace! What do you want for dinner? I am starving!" Sebastian called from downstairs. I had to admit I was kind of hungry. And at dinner is when I get to see pictures of Clary. It's been 3 or 4 months since I actually saw her. And each week I would get 5 or 6 pictures of her. But lately her stomach is looking larger than normal she is probably eating out of grief for my missing. God! How I want to just call her and tell her not to worry about me I'm fine but I can't come home. And that I love her.

"Jace! What do you want to eat!?" Seb called again. He's soo pushy!

"Pizza!" I called from the stairs as I was coming down them to meet him in the kitchen. Where he already had Chinese. I hate it when he does shit like this! I guess he get some weird, fun kick out of it.

"Oh, well that's too bad...I got Chinese. Well we can have Pizza tomorrow." He said with a wicked smile on his face. I knew better, no we won't.

"It's cool. Hey Pictures of Clary?" I asked him. He handed them to me; they were in a manila envelope. I opened them without haste, as always. There were 7 pictures this time. 2 were of her and Izzy in a maternity store looking at clothes, both were sizing up Clary. Why was she looking at those? One was of her and her mom at a coffee shop her mother's face was shocked. I wonder what happened. Then 3 were of Clary, I'm assuming, telling different groups of people something. The last one was a close up of Simon...just Simon...in tight jeans...and a low V-neck shirt.

"Umm...Sebastian?"

"What?" He said with a mouth full of chicken and rice.

"What's this?" I displayed the picture for him. His face was red in an instant, and he was frozen.

"Umm...It's a picture of Clary's friend Simon?" He was scared.

"Yes, why do you have a picture of him in here?"

"Well, as long as I'm holding you captive, and you shagged my sister. I'm in love with Simon and I'm gay." He said flatly. I am living with this man, he is Clary's brother, he's gay, and he's in love with Simon. Ok, I can deal with this.

"Ok that's cool. Just don' come on to me please?" He looked disgusted by the thought, which made me smile.

"Trust me you're not my type, your shadowhunter. Simon's a vampire and gorgeous. Eat, you'll need strength tomorrow, were going to war."

(CPOV)

"Clary you're getting fat! I swear if this baby fucks up you being my wing girl I will be so pissed!" I laughed, she is so shallow! But I love this bitch!

"I'm sorry Izzy that my child and your Godchild is gunna fuck up your life!" I started to fake cry, just to fuck with her.

"Oh God, don't cry I'm sorry. And what's this about being a Godmother?" She asked suddenly scared.

"You heard me! I want you to be the Godmother of my baby. Will you?" I asked her seriously and she was serious as well.

"Do you think Jace would have a problem with that?" She asked with a sinister look on her face. Got to love sibling revelry.

"Maybe why?" I asked, but knowing the answer.

"Reasons. And hell yes I will be honored to torment my brother and give that child fashionable help!" She said and I laughed. I hugged her tightly thanking her. '

*buzz buzz buzz*

It was my phone. Maryse was calling me. "Hello?" I answered

"Hello, yes Clary? It's Maryse; I need you to come to the institute rite away. It's Jace, he's here." I froze. My heart jumped a beat. My whole body just went cold and my stomach felt full a pleasurable pain as if she knew her daddy was there. Then the cold passed to instant heat when I heard his voice ask Maryse if it was me. I felt instantly alive; there was an electricity that went through me like a shock wave.

"Jace." I whispered. "We'll be right there." I hung up the phone grabbed Izzy's hand and ran to the institute. The slow elevator decided to be extra slow today. When it finally reached to the right floor I ran straight to the library and paused.

I don't know why I paused, I just did. I'm scared that he won't accept that the baby is his. By the angel, please tell me he is okay! No scratches, no bruising, no new scars, no new anything just my Jace. My golden god of sunshine. My love, my life, my baby daddy. I slowly opened up the doors and stepped in. He was by the window looking out, as always. As he turned to look at me and I was already running to him. I jumped in arms and shoved my face in his neck and started to cry. After a while he grabbed my up and swung me. I let go and ran to a trash can.

"Sorry, you ok?" He asked concerned. He was rubbing my back trying to comfort me.

"Ya, Jace there is something I need to tell you." Thank the Angle my voice didn't waver.

"No you don't. I already know. And I want you to know that I won't leave you. I will help you raise our child. I love you and I fell in love with our baby straight when I found out about it. It also made me love you even more. And for that will you marry me?" One hand was on my face the other was on my side holding me to him. Our eyes were locked and I was still crying. His thumb wiped them away.

He asked me to marry him. "Jace, please tell me this is not because I'm pregnant? I love you too, but I don't want you to feel forced to this." I was honest. I do love him, but I don't want him to feel obligated to do this for me or the baby.

"It's not just about the baby. All I could think about was you for the past few months. Knowing that your pregnant makes me want to marry you even more. I love you Clary and I want to be with you and our baby." The tears were running down my face.

"Then yes. I love you too, and yes I will marry you!" He smiled widely and kissed me deeply. It was the sweet passion and longing that flowed from him to me and back again. He held me close and as the kiss deepened he smiled at something. "What are you smiling about?" I asked him through the kiss he lifted his head so just our foreheads were touching.

"Nothing just that I remember that the last time I kissed you we were a bit closer. There's now something in the way of that." I laughed a little.

"Well its only gunna get bigger." he smiled even wider which I didn't think was possible and it was contagious till he spoke.

"Congrats! And sorry to ruin the moment but can we get back to business." Sebastian said. He's the one man who has ruined my life on more than one occasion, first he ripped my heart out (that was before I found out he was my brother so I don't really hold him against that.) Then he took the man I love! So ya I don't think I'll be trusting him anytime soon.

"What do you want Sebastian? And what is your business?" I said as rudely as I could make it sound.

"Well I want to be free of daddy's hold on me. And I'm warning you that there will be a war starting in London. My father will strike there first. He plans on taking it over with metal creatures that look like cybermen off of the British show called Doctor Who and have the mind and heart of the Daleks, also off of Doctor Who. He wants to take over each institute first then he will take over Idris. He wants to destroy everything. Your whole race but he wants us at his side." He looked at me and Jace. I think I knew what he meant by 'us' but I wanted to hear him say it.

"What do you mean by 'us'?" I asked him. His face went grim and he answered.

"Me, you, Jace, Mom, and your baby. He wants us all by his side so we can create a new race of shadowhunters." His face was plain and cold. Obviously he didn't want it to happen. When did daddy's boy become not daddy's boy?

"Ok, but why are you not on his side?"

"Because I don't want a new race. And he was planning on killing our mother. I want to get to know my mother and my little sister. And if allowed my nephew or niece. I want a proper family and obviously I can't get that with Valentine so I come to ask to become part of your family. Also I want help to stop daddy." He pleaded.

"You do realize that just helping us with Valentine will not automatically put you in our good graces. It will take time and you have to change a lot!" I said. I was not about to fully trust him with my child. He has killed many people; he is part demon for angel's sake!

"I know. Hell, I'm surprised Maryse even saw me. Maryse I am deeply sorry I killed your son! I was under orders and your son got in the way. I never meant to kill him when I was put on the assignment. Please tolerate me, because I know you will never forgive or trust me after what I did." His eyes looked truly remorseful; his face was serious and sad looking. I believe that he was under orders but I don't believe that he was sorry he killed Max.

"It's good that you understand that, for I cannot deny you entry of the Institute after you gave us information about Valentine. I will never forgive you or like you but I will tolerate you being here even if all I want to do is destroy you." Maryse's voice was hard and her face cold. Her eyes were like rocks and ice; cold, and full of no emotion.

"I will try and not cross you, I don't want to break that toleration that means my life." Sebastian said and stuck his hand out to shake her hand as an understanding of their relationship. She took his hand and nodded and then sat back down.

"And you little sister? Can you learn to tolerate me and maybe attempt to love me again? Just not in the way you did before that's just weird." He smiled in an attempt to crack a joke to lighten the mood. Jace smiled, and I just nodded acknowledging his attempt.

"I will try to love you for the sake of my baby, I will tolerate you. But I don't think I can trust you." I told him. He will not be alone with my child, I will never trust him with that. He just nodded in understanding.

"Alright can we get down to business?" Maryse asked.

"Right, so-" he paused and started to look around the room and sniffing the air. "Whatever he tells you it's not true, unless it's about my training and assignments. Valentine is here and is outside..." He sniffed the air again and then yelled out to me, "CLARY! GET DOWN AND COVER YOUR STOMACH!" I did as I was told and then there was glass shattered and an arrow was put in the wall.

"What the hell was that!?" Jace yelled.

"Hello sons and daughter." It was Valentine who said that from the doorway.

(JPOV)

Valentine's face was sinister, his smile wicked. He was looking at all of us, examining us. When he looked at me he stopped and said, "Jace, my boy! How are you? Sorry I left you when you were ten you were just...too soft and I can't have that." Valentine walked over to me and hugged me. Then he went to Clary. "Clary, Clary, Clary...you look wonderful. 5 months pregnant I assume? Well that doesn't surprise me you took after your mother." He smiled smugly. What's wrong with Jocelyn?

"What do you mean I "took after" my mother?" Clary snapped at him. His smile was gone and his face became cold.

"Your mother is a whore, you're pregnant at 18 which also make you a whore!" He said the word "you" between his teeth and it was almost a hiss.

Clary's eyes narrowed and her face hardened and she tensed up as if she were gunna fight him and then spat at him, "My mother was NOT a whore! She is a survivor, a survivor from your pathetic vendetta you fucking asswhore! GO BACK TO YOUR CAVE WITH ALL OF YOUR LITTLE COCKED DEMONS AND GO FUCK THEM AND YOURSELF! FUCK YOU AND GO BURN HELL!" She screamed the last bit. He just stood there and smiled and raised a finger and waved in a "no" manor.

"Now, now Clarrisa that would be incest if you fucked me. And a young woman of your stature should not be doing any fucking. As for the comment about me going away and fucking demons, well no thank you most of them don't have dick, even if I liked that sort of thing. No, I do not but dear Jonathan does don't you son? Are you not in love with the day lighter?" He smiled at his son's embarrassment. Sebastian's pale face just turned bright red and he tensed up and looked down as he tried to compose himself.

"What do you want Valentine?" Maryse (thank the angel) butted in before Clary could respond. Valentine turned away from Clary and his gaze switched to Maryse and it went serious.

"I want the Institute and all that are not my family dead." Valentine said coldly. There was no emotion on his face, in his eyes, or in his posture. It was of a robot, he was nothing.

"Then we are all dead. I am not your child, my father is Luke Garraway. I have a mother who was never yours, a brother who ran away from you my guess is that he got tired of pretending that he was yours, and a fiancé who you abandoned and was never your son either." Clary said calmly and sternly. Valentine took in the words and grew colder. I know Clary saw it too, because she tightened her jaw and her eyes flashed a little fear, then it was gone and replace with something that was not Clary at all.

Her father's cold, dead stare of pure nothingness. It didn't fit my Clary, but then again right now she was not my Clary she was a shadowhunter. Cold, no emotion, always on the hunt for death.

"You are not his. You are mine, my blood, and my child. Your mother will always be mine. Jonathan is mine, my blood, my son, I raised him! He will always be mine. Jace was never mine but I raised him, so therefore he is mine. You are all mine! Even your child is mine! He carries my blood!" Valentine clamed all of us. Clary didn't listen, she took a step forward and simply said.

"No."

"What? What did you say?" Valentine was shocked and Clary still kept her cool.

"I said, no. Meaning I am not yours, my brother is not yours, my mother is not yours, Jace is not yours, and my child is not yours! We are nothing to you as you are nothing to us. You are the air of our past, now go! Never comeback and if you do you will die. You come back and get near me or my child, you will die. You are nothing now GO!" She was sinister, cold and she was not kidding. She would kill him if he came back.

"Fine. But first-" He was so swift I didn't know where he went until I felt the cold metal go through me. Went through my back and out my front. It wasn't until I heard Clary's scream did I know what was going on. Then I heard Valentine say, "I had to kill what wasn't truly mine." Then I saw a flash of white go out the window and Clary scream something I didn't understand through the sobbing. The she can right at me and held me.

"Clary, Clary, Valentine just missed my heart. I love you, and I'm so sorry I won't be able to raise our baby with you. I love you so, so, much. Forgive for giving into the pain." I mustered through. I felt as if I was on fire and my skin was ice. I felt a sharp pain on my chest and my back as Clary tried to do an Irazte.

"No, No you are not gunna die Jace Lightwood! You are mine and our babies need you! They need their daddy! You don't stop now! Jace don't leave me with twins! Don't leave me at all! Don't you dare!" She sobbed and held herself to me. Just then I realized what she said, she was carrying twins. My 2 children. I kept my eyes locked on hers and I fought to stay alive for them and her.

I was watching her draw Iratze after Iratze, and tear after tear...then there was nothing it was all black. There was no pain, no ice, no sobs, no Clary. This was it.

I was dead.


	10. Chapter 10

Heyyyyyyy Guys! so Yes I just updated...I'm sorry it took me like a year! I had a ton of issues with it! I just got like the biggest writers block, when i started, and then when i got it done i thought k whatever this is good as it's gunna get, then i just played around with it, sooooooo I'M SOOOOOO SORRRRRRRYYYYYY MY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! I FEEEEEEEELLLLLLLL HORRIBLE AND I JUST WANT TO LET YOU ALLLL KNOOWWWW I LOOOOOVVVVVEEEEEE YYYYYOOOOOUUUU and I hope you haven't lost any faith in me or this ff and you read this and enjoy it, i will continue, but first i wanna see on how many have read this and haven't lost faith in me!

If your new and your only reading this cuz it popped up on your screen, then HI! and thanks, I hope you continue and I hope everyone else continues.

I'M SOOOO SORRY MY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE I LOVE YOU AND HOPE YOU CONTINUE THIS LEAVE REVEIWS AND LET ME KNOW THAT I SHOULD CONTINUE FOR YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I am sooooooooo sorry it took me forever again. I just lost interest in this story. I didn't know where it was going. I didn't know what to do. So, I am so sorry that it took forever. I also just want you all to know that this is the last chapter of this FF. It's been great and i love you all. But for now Good bye and Live Long and Prosper. **

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

><p>8 months ago I lost the most important thing in my life. I lost not only the love of my life, but my children's father. I am a single mother of twins whom I love most dearly. Some part of me had a burning wish that Jace would come back and just burst through the doors as I was giving birth. But he never did. Just like he was no longer there when I woke up screaming in the middle of the night. He was gone and I have just now come to that conclusion.<p>

24 hours ago I killed Valentine. I hunted him down and shoved the same blade that he killed Jace with through his heart. I felt such a relief that my water broke. After months of planning on killing Valentine I almost forgot about my babies, almost. They're going to be strong kickers that's for sure.

Big golden eyes look up at me from arms, my newborn baby boy gurgles at me in excitement because I acknowledged him. I smile down at him and bring my forehead to his and bless him for being healthy and beautiful. His twin sister on the other hand, is dying. She has too much fluid in her lungs and the doctors can't get it out. I fear I will lose my child just as I lost my love.

The nurse walks in to give me the report on my baby and asks me what her name is so they can put something on the charts. I am so out of it from all of the drugs I say the first name that comes to mind.

"Eowyn." I say hoarsely.

"And the boy's name?" She asks me.

"Eomer." I say instantly. The nurse nodded and walked out. She took Eomer with her so I could sleep, I passed out instantly.

4 hours later I awoke to people whispering, I didn't want to deal with all of their questions at this moment. I wished I hadn't of woken up because the word I heard the clearest was Jace. My ears strained to listen to the rest of the conversation but I couldn't so I decided to open my eyes and see what they have to say.

Isabelle was the first to notice, "Oh god Clary we are so glad your awake! How are you?" She prodded.

"I'm fine. Thanks." I replied as she helped me to sitting position. "Now, what about Jace?" I wanted to get to the point and fast.

They all shifted nervously until Simon and my mother stepped aside so I could see. But I couldn't believe. This has got to be a dream, just like the ones I've had so many times before. It's not true, I refuse to believe it. But yet there he was. Sitting there, staring at me with curious golden eyes.

"Hi." Was all he said. I didn't know what to say, so many questions flooded my mind, I needed answers I needed proof that I wasn't dreaming. I need him. I needed Jace.

"Hi." I finally managed to choke out.

"Can you guys give us a moment please?" He asked everyone. They all left and the minute we heard the door click, I threw my arms out to reach him and he jumped into them. I was holding and rubbing all over just to make sure that this wasn't a dream. The he was here alive, and with me. He looked up and smashed his lips to mine running his hands all over my face and sides and through my hair.

I realize we needed to breathe at some point; I broke the kiss and just rested my forehead to his. We stayed like that for a while. He kissed me one more time and broke away. He got up and on the edge of the bed and stared at me again.

"Go ahead ask away." He proclaimed.

"How are alive? How are you here? How did you know where I was? How?!" I exclaimed. I didn't know where to start my questions; I didn't even know what to ask him. I was just happy that it wasn't a dream.

He smiled, and chuckled. "Ok. Story time. After you killed Valentine a bond was broken. Valentine bound me and him so that if he died that I would come back to life. So hours later, here I am." He raised his arms in presentation.

"ok… then How did you know where I was?" I asked him again.

"I went straight to the institute and Brother Zachariah was there asked him and he told me. So I ran as fast as I could to get here." He simply said.

"ohh..err…ok…do you have any questions for me?" I wasn't sure what to say.

"Yes actually. What are the babies' names?" his face grew curious and loving. I smile brightly up at him.

"Our son is Eomer Elrond Lightwood or Fray." I told him half confidently. I didn't know if he would accept his name. It is a little out there, but I want his name to be unique and something of a myth.

He nodded and smiled, "Our daughter's?" He asked.

"Eowyn Galadriel Lightwood, or Fray." I answered with a little bit more confidence. I watched his face glow even brighter.

"Lightwood. If you wish?" He smirked and grabbed my hand and held it tenderly. He was asking me to marry him! He was asking me if I would share his adopted last name! My face beamed when I came to this conclusion.

I looked straight into his beautiful golden eyes and said, "Yes! A thousand times yes! I love you Jace Lightwood!" I practically screamed. I was so happy to have him here, with me, smiling and breathing.

He grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. I eagerly kissed him back with as much passion as he gave me. So much love was transferred from our lips. Unfortunately our kiss was cut short by a nurse walking through the door with a depressed look on her face.

"Hello, is everything alright?" I addressed her. She took a deep breath and shook her head no. "What is it? What's wrong? Is it Eowyn? What's wrong with my baby?" I asked frantically. I felt my heart constrict and breathing quicken. _Please don't be dead! Please don't be dead! Please, please! No! _ I thought.

"I am so sorry. Your daughter Eowyn is dead. She had brain damage, kidney failure, liver failure, and her spinal cord was displaced. She rejected anything we did, and if her body did accept the treatment, it was only for a short time. I am so sorry." The nurse explained. I stopped breathing, stopped moving. I clung to Jace when he pulled me to him. I started to sob harder and harder with each passing minute. I lost my baby. I lost Eomer's twin. I lost my daughter. I was sobbing so hard at this point that my sides where in agony from my violent shaking.

Jace was there whispering in my ear trying to calm me. His hand was stroking up and down my back. I cried for 1 hour non-stop, and then I passed out. I didn't awake in Jace's arm which gave me instant thought that it was all a dream, but then I heard a baby's gurgle. I looked over at the couch in the corner and saw my fiancée holding his son tightly in his arms. He tickled his stomach and the baby smiled and giggled. Jace's eye grew wide and full of love at each sound this baby made.

"Jace?" I finally said.

"I'm here. " He got up and walked to me with Eomer in his arms. He sat next to me and we just played with our son for hours.

My family was not fully complete, we were missing one smile. A smile that we shall never see. We will never see her grow into a beautiful woman. But we will see our son grow into a beautiful man. A warrior, loyal to his family and to our heritage. Because if this child is anything like his father, which I hope he is everything like Jace, than his name fits him perfectly. For now my family is complete and I can finally be happy with the man I love.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I love you all. <strong>


End file.
